Spencer van Hastings
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer is very confident because she's never lost a fight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spencer van Hastings**

 **29 year old Spencer van Hastings is a sexy powerful monster-killer.**

This night she's in Ravenswood to kill a vampire princess.

On her belt, Spencer wear a katana sword. It's her primary weapon.

"Alright, c'mon, c'mon wherever you are..." says Spencer.

She wear tight skinny jeans, a black satin tank top, a long brown overcoat, black combat boots and a white cowgirl hat.

Her katana is her main weapon, but she also has a bullwhip and a gun.

"You cannot hide from me, bitch." says Spencer.

Nothing happens.

Spencer is half German and half American.

She was born in Germany, but grew up in Texas.

She speak both English and German, but prefer to speak English most of the time.

"Want to suck my dick?" says a fat dirty perverted zombie guy as he walk out from an old house.

"Never, you damn loser." says Spencer as she swing her sword and cut the zombie in half, killing him.

Spencer is very confident because she's never lost a fight.

She is badass and strong.

"You shall die!" says another zombie as he try to grab Spencer's throat.

"I disagree." says Spencer as she cut off the zombie's head, killing him.

Spencer walk to the Ravenswood church.

"Fucking shit." mumbles Spencer.

"Keep it down." says the fat old priest, William Green, who sit on a bench outside the church.

"Sorry...I guess." says Spencer.

"Be good on holy ground, lady." says William.

"I'll try." says Spencer.

"Can I help you?" says William.

"No, unless you've seen any female vampires around here." says Spencer.

"Vampires? There are no vampires." says William.

"That's what some people wnat you to think." says Spencer.

Spencer walk to the Ravenswood town hall.

"Well, if it isn't Spencer? Long time no see, old friend." says an evil voice.

Spencer look up and sees the vampire princess who sit in the window of the town hall tower.

"We aren't friends." says Spencer.

"Actually you're right, Miss van Hastings." says the vampire princess.

"Necuriah, you couldn't kill me 6 years ago and you can't tonight." says Spencer.

"You think to highly of yourself, Spencer." says Necuriah.

Spencer pull out her gun and fire at Necuriah.

Necuriah jump to the side and avoids the bullet.

"Is that the best you can do?" says Necuriah.

"No, of course not." says Spencer.

Necuriah jump down to the ground. She pull out a sword.

Spencer grab her own sword.

Necuriah swing her sword, but Spencer block the attack easy.

"You're weak." says Spencer.

"Never!" says Necuriah in anger.

Spencer swing her sword and cut Necuriah's left arm off.

"Bitch, lick my pussy!" scream Necuriah.

"No way, perv." says Spencer as she use her whip to attack Necuriah.

Spencer's whip attack creates a large wound in Necuriah's face.

"I'm gonna rape your crap!" scream Necuriah in anger.

Spencer knock down Necuriah and stab her right in the pussy.

"You've not seen the last of me!" says Necuriah. "I shall return!"

"Unlikely, but if you do I'm ready." says Spencer.

"You killed my mom!" says a 10 year old little vampire girl.

"You gotta be kidding me." says Spencer.

"You killed my mom!" scream the vampire girl as she pull out a dagger and try to stab Spencer in the pussy.

Spencer use her whip to knock the dagger from the hand of the vampire girl.

"Why aren't you nice?" says the vampire girl.

"Because you are the daughter of a vampire princess and she was not nice." says Spencer.

Spencer get ready to kill the vampire girl.

"Stop! Don't hurt a child..." says an old woman.

"This child is an evil vampire." says Spencer.

"Vampires are not real." says the old woman.

"Yes, they are." says Spencer.

Spencer hold her gun towards the vampire girl's forehead and fire, killing her.

The old woman walk away.

"Verdammt schön." says Spencer with a sexy smile.

Spencer walk to her car, climb in and drive home.

When she get to her apartment in Rosewood, she takes off her coat and put her weapons on the living room table.

"Ich muss abspritzen." says Spencer.

Spencer pull down her pants and starts to finger-fuck herself.

"Mmm, holy shit. So damn sexy." moans Spencer.

It feels good for her.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Spencer.

Spencer gets close to her orgasm.

"Ahhh, shit...yes!" moans Spencer as she get her orgasm. "So sexy!"

Spencer pull her pants back up.

Then she goes to the kitchen and drink some wine.

"Nice...red wine from Spain." says Spencer.

Spencer then takes off her clothes, takes a quick cold shower and then goes to sleep on her big bed.

The next day.

"Damn!" says Spencer when she wake up and feel pain in her back as she often does after sleeping.

She slowly get up from her bed.

"Alright, shit..." mumbles Spencer as she put on her pants and top.

She does a hair-flip.

She then walk into the kitchen and get herself a cup of coffee.

"Nice." says Spencer when she feel the pain fade away.

Spencer eat a bacon sandwich.

"I wish I had a boyfriend who was powerful enough to fuck me to orgasm every damn day..." says Spencer.

Spencer put on a purple jacket and white shoes.

She goes for a walk in the park.

"It's weird that I don't have a man, but on the other hand I work so much that I don't have much time for that." thinks Spencer.

"Hi, Spencer." says Natasha Romanus as she and Spencer meet each other.

Natasha is from Russia and one of Spencer's few friends.

"Natasha, nice to see you." says Spencer.

"Thanks...the same. Are you okay?" says Natasha.

"Yeah, no problem." says Spencer.

"My horny brother is coming to town this week and he wanna fuck you. Is that okay for you?" says Natasha.

"Of course. I'm a slut and it's been a while since I got fucked. Does he have a big dick?" says Spencer.

"Yes. His dick is 12 inches lock and thick like the grip of your sword." says Natasha.

"Sexy." says Spencer.

18 hours later.

It's dark in the night.

Spencer wear her tight skinny jeans, black satin tank top, long brown overcoat, black combat boots and white cowgirl hat.

She walk along a street in Ravenswood.

Suddenly a zombie walk up to her.

Spencer swing her sword and kills the zombie.

"Stupid fucking crap!" says Spencer.

Another zombie appear.

"Pussy! Pussy! Fucking!" says the zombie.

"Never!" says Spencer as she cut off the zombie's fat saggy dick.

The zombie scream in pain.

"Goodnight, ya damn motherfucker." says Spencer as she kill the zombie.

"I'm gonna make you preggo, old bimbo!" says a strong werewolf as he try to rape Spencer.

"No, you're no, damn perv." says Spencer in anger as she punch the werewolf in the face and then cut off his head.

Spencer also cut off his dick and then throw it away.

Another strong manly werewolf appear.

"Wanna fuck?" says the werewolf and then he begin to howl all wild because he is very horny.

"No, you can't fool me. I know that werewolves have chlamydia." says Spencer.

"That's only a myth, my sexy bitch." says the werewolf.

"I don't believe you." says Spencer.

Spencer aim her gun at the werewolf. At his dick to be exact.

"Kiss your dick farewell, loser!" says Spencer.

"You'll regret it if you kill me, woman!" says the werewolf.

"No. You are wrong." says Spencer.

"C'mon, do it. Kill me if you can." says the werewolf with an evil smile.

"As you wish." says Spencer as she fire her gun and kills the werewolf by blasting his dick to dust.

Spencer has a sexy smile on her face as she walk away from the place.

Soon she get to a small clothing store.

Outside sit a homeless girl who seem to be around 17 years old.

"Here ya go." says Spencer in a nice friendly tone as she give the girl 100 dollars.

"Thanks..." says the homeless girl.

"No problem." says Spencer.

Spencer walk past the church.

When she get to a bar, she enter.

"Some vodka, please." says Spencer.

"Alright, here ye go." says a barmaid named Jackie Morris as she give Spencer a large glass of vodka.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"You're welcome." says Jackie.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
